


Bring Me To Life

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Julian Devorak's Route, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Life-Affirming Sex, Nadia (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers, Top Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Julian, benché comprovatamente innocente, ha voluto farsi condannare alla forca per poter incontrare l'Arcano Maggiore dell'Appeso e farsi rivelare da lui la cura contro la Peste Rossa, che sta tornando. Dopo l'esecuzione, sua sorella Portia e la contessa Nadia stanno attendendo con ansia il suo magico ritorno in vita... Cosa succederà, al suo risveglio? Cosa proveranno lui e Nadia, rivedendosi dopo quel passo estremo?
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak & Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Portia Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 1
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana: Ilya





	Bring Me To Life

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can’t believe I couldn’t see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I’ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don’t let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life…_

Evanescence, _Bring Me To Life_

(dall’album _Fallen,_ 2003)

Nadia sentiva la testa ricciuta di Portia premerle convulsamente sul cuore, mentre lei le stringeva le spalle. Le lunghe ciglia della cameriera erano calate sugli occhi. Non voleva vedere. Aveva visto troppo, per quel giorno.

Julian, il fratello di Portia, era disteso fra le cortine viola del letto, in quella stanza per ospiti. Era ancora gelido e cereo, dopo essere stato rimosso dalla forca - ma i suoi lineamenti erano tornati regolari. Le labbra erano gentilmente semichiuse; le palpebre posavano lisce sugli occhi. Quantomeno, non era più l’orrenda maschera strozzata che le due donne avevano dovuto contemplare poco prima.

“È un buon segno” pensò la contessa Nadia. Aveva bisogno di crederci. Anche se _tutto_ aveva dell’incredibile in quell’assurda e misticheggiante avventura, alla quale lei aveva concesso la propria fiducia. A malincuore, beninteso. Era stato Julian a insistere per tentare quella misura disperata e lei non si era sentita di derubarlo della sua libera decisione.

“Contessa, la Peste Rossa sta tornando. E io non ricordo quale fosse la cura che l’Arcano dell’Appeso mi suggerì tre anni fa, mentre ero in punto di morte. Debbo tornare da lui e parlargli… E non c’è altra via che questa.”

Fino a tre mesi prima, Nadia avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di assicurare al pretore e al patibolo quell’uomo, accusato di aver assassinato suo marito in una notte di tregenda che aveva precipitato anche lei in un lungo sonno magico. Fin dal suo risveglio, non aveva sentito dire altro - a corte - che quel Julian Devorak, ex-medico personale del conte Lucio, era una canaglia fatta e finita, un omicida efferato. Sembrava che il suo essere ancora in libertà fosse uno schiaffo all’autorità del palazzo e un motivo di malcontento popolare. La contessa Nadia non intendeva tollerarlo. Non poteva permetterselo, nella sua precaria posizione. Era rimasta sola: questo significava essere interamente padrona di Vesuvia e del proprio destino; ma voleva anche dire essere isolata tra sciacalli che pensavano solo al proprio interesse personale. Nessuno dei magistrati che la affiancavano a corte le ispirava la benché minima fiducia. Fra l’altro, da anni non compariva in pubblico. Per i vesuviani, lei doveva essere pressoché inesistente.

Avrebbe ripreso a celebrare la tradizionale e amatissima Mascherata, nata come festa di compleanno di Lucio. E l’avrebbe inaugurata con l’impiccagione di quel tale Julian, che proprio durante l’ultima Mascherata aveva commesso il suo (presunto) delitto.

Aveva però dovuto ricredersi su questa parte del programma, nel corso delle indagini da lei condotte. Troppe cose non tornavano: nessuno dei testimoni aveva materialmente assistito all’omicidio; il dottor Devorak, proprio quella sera, era chiuso nei sotterranei del palazzo, a cercare febbrilmente (in tutti i sensi) una cura alla Peste Rossa; lui stesso stava morendo del morbo. Per di più, Lucio era stato incenerito… da un fuoco che aveva risparmiato lenzuola, tende, legni. Com’era possibile? Soltanto un atto di magia finito male avrebbe potuto spiegare una cosa del genere. Avrebbe anche risolto il mistero dello stranissimo sonno di lei… e la perdita dei suoi ricordi.

No, la versione che le avevano sempre raccontato i cortigiani non reggeva.

Neppure i cittadini di Vesuvia, chiamati a far da giuria per decidere della condanna o dell’assoluzione, erano stati unanimi sulla sorte di Julian. Metà di loro era convinta dell’innocenza, l’altra della colpevolezza. Cosicché la decisione finale era stata decisa dal pretore. Verdetto di colpevolezza, ovviamente. Il condannato stesso aveva fatto di tutto per incoraggiare questo esito, seppur raccontando panzane alle quali era incredibile che qualcuno prestasse fede. In un modo o nell’altro, il dottor Devorak voleva salire su quella forca. Ormai, Nadia ne conosceva il perché.

Lo capiva. Ma non riusciva a essere del tutto in pace con se stessa, per averlo permesso. Venire a sapere che quell’uomo era il fratello della sua adorata cameriera Portia non le aveva certo alleggerito il cuore. Quel piano da rompicollo si basava tutto su un unico, fragile filo di speranza…

“Come farai a tornare indietro per riferire la cura? Non penserai forse di sopravvivere all’impiccagione?” aveva osservato lei sbalordita, il giorno prima.

Julian aveva sfoderato un sorriso di baldanza: “Oh, questa è la parte facile!”

Sotto gli occhi increduli di lei e di Portia, si era aperto il palmo della mano con una scheggia. Sulla sua gola, era brillato un bianco baluginio, che disegnava una sorta di marchio. Il taglio si era prontamente saldato.

“Questa era solo una dimostrazione. Ho guarito molto peggio. Se userò tutto quanto mi rimane di questo… potere, potrò tornare a riferire le parole dell’Appeso.”

Nadia ricordò lo scintillio che aveva animato l’occhio grigio dell’uomo - l’altro era perennemente coperto, per non rivelare i segni lasciati dalla Peste Rossa. Quell’espressione era la cosa più vivida che lei avesse mai visto, tantopiù incredibile in una persona condannata a morte. Julian, ancora una volta, riusciva a impressionarla. Prima, aveva eluso in modo sorprendente la giustizia vesuviana e le guardie di palazzo, per anni. Poi, aveva fatto irruzione a corte, pregandola di farlo arrestare. E ora… Una sorpresa dopo l’altra. E sorprenderla non era facile.

Nadia fissò quella figura longilinea e ossuta, ma non priva di forza, che giaceva davanti a lei, abbandonata in quel sonno di marmo. La pelle di Julian era tanto chiara da lasciar trasparire il disegno delle vene. Nessun altro, a Vesuvia, ne aveva una simile - all’infuori di Portia. La peluria sulle braccia e sul petto - trascuratamente svelato dalla camicia semiaperta - sembrava fatta di sottilissime fibre di rame. I capelli nascevano in generose onde dal capo; le loro volute ombreggiavano le tempie e una - in particolare - velava l’occhio bendato. Anche il loro colore era incredibile, per Nadia: pareva che in quelle ciocche giocassero tutti i riflessi rossi di un tramonto sul mare. Alcune ciocche solleticavano le guance pallide, lisce e sottili. Un naso pronunciatamente aquilino contrastava piacevolmente con le labbra dal disegno delicato, quasi femminee.

Si accorse del discreto lucore bianco che baluginava nei pressi del suo pomo di Adamo: il marchio magico, intento a un silenzioso lavoro. Ne gioì in cuor suo. Accarezzò i ricci rossi di Portia, per trasmetterle quel poco d’accresciuta confidenza. Julian stava lottando per tornare alla vita. Non dovevano disperare.

Lei aveva giaciuto immobile per ben tre anni, dopo la fatale notte in cui era rimasto incenerito Lucio. Tre anni di vagabondaggio nei sogni, senza poter distinguere quali di quelle visioni fossero del tutto ingannevoli e quali recassero il marchio d’una qualche realtà. Al proprio risveglio, il primo volto con cui la luce l’aveva salutata era stato quello della sua Portia. Ricordava ancora quelle tonde guance baciate dalle lentiggini, i grandi occhi azzurri, quella gloriosa cascata di onde ramate. L’espressione della ragazza era ricolma d’un’apprensione e d’una commozione che andavano ben al di là della deferenza. Per Nadia, era stato come venir nuovamente accolta al mondo da una madre. Ed effettivamente, se era ancora in vita e in salute, lo doveva alle indefesse cure di quella cameriera, assunta appositamente per occuparsi di lei.

Ormai, sapeva che Portia aveva cercato lavoro a palazzo principalmente per racimolare informazioni sul fratello ricercato. Ma questo rendeva ancor più grata Nadia della vera devozione e del vero affetto che la ragazza aveva concepito verso di lei. Quelli erano del tutto gratuiti e ancor più sorprendenti, visto il ruolo che la contessa aveva assunto nella persecuzione di Julian. Pur con il cuore sanguinante, Portia aveva capito che lei voleva giustizia e non vendetta… che avrebbe fatto di tutto per scagionare l’accusato, non appena l’avesse saputo innocente. Anche per quello, ci era voluta un bel po’ di fede. Come ce ne voleva in quel momento, davanti al corpo esanime che lottava per svegliarsi.

Il primo palpitar delle ciglia fu un’emozione senza parole. Pian piano, l’occhio libero di Julian si aprì, rivelando nuovamente il limpido grigio dell’iride. La sua pupilla vagò per un attimo nel vuoto, quasi annegando nell’aria. Poi, intercettò un appiglio: ricci rossi, occhi azzurri, lentiggini… il caro volto di Portia. Vicino a lei, un’altra figura, più altera, bruna, dallo sguardo fiammeggiante… ma pieno di amorevole apprensione. Julian sussultò. Vedere la contessa al suo capezzale, china come una madre, al fianco di sua sorella… non era preparato a quello. Le ultime visioni che aveva avuto di lei la ritagliavano fiera nella tribuna d’onore, durante il suo processo nel Colosseo, e marmorea dinanzi alla forca. Ora, era così vicina, dall’anima quasi nuda… Mentre le nebbie della morte si diradavano, le ondate delle emozioni di Nadia lo raggiungevano, roventi e profumate. Lui _le toccava il cuore_. Gli sembrava impossibile, ma era così.

«Ilya!!» Il soffice abbraccio di Portia lo travolse. Sussultò e sorrise allo stesso tempo, stringendo a sé la sorella. Per un poco, nessuno dei due riuscì a parlare. La ragazza singhiozzava; lui, con le lunghe dita guantate, affondava tenere carezze nei suoi capelli.

«Come ti senti?» mormorò poi lei.

«Ancora un po’ stordito, ma bene…» Julian levò cautamente una mano verso il proprio collo e se lo tastò. «Certo… credo che mi sentirò quella corda stretta qui per almeno una settimana…». Un fremito impercettibile percorse Nadia.

«È una gioia indescrivibile riaverLa con noi, dottore» sussurrò lei, con la sua voce profonda e melodiosa. «Non posso certo paragonare la mia angoscia a quella di Sua sorella, ma mi creda… finora, nessuna responsabilità di contessa mi è pesata addosso più di questa».

Le labbra pallide e sensuali di Julian la gratificarono con un sorriso: «Responsabilità mia, stavolta. Mi permetto di ricordarGlielo».

«Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Un bicchiere d’acqua…?» si premurò Portia.

«Mmh… Anche qualcosa di più _forte_ , magari. Un bel caffè, per esempio… E ammetto di aver fame» confessò lui.

La cameriera scattò in piedi. «Se permettete, farò un salto nelle cucine, allora. Tornerò il prima possibile».

«Va bene!» la congedò Nadia. «Resterò io con tuo fratello, nel frattempo».

Portia le rispose con un grato sorriso, prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Rimasti soli, Nadia e Julian si fissarono con una specie d’imbarazzo. Non più divisi dai loro ruoli di _contessa_ e _ricercato_ , non sapevano bene cosa fossero ora l’uno per l’altra. Avevano vissuto, nell’arco di due giorni, un’assurda avventura, ai limiti del mistico e dell’impossibile. I loro reciproci sentimenti erano stati scossi e stravolti. Così vicini, come prima non si aspettavano di potersi trovare, non sapevano cosa dirsi.

«Ce l’ha fatta, dottore? Ha parlato con l’Appeso?» cominciò lei. Era effettivamente la cosa più importante, in quel momento.

«Sì. E la cura che mi ha rivelato è quasi paradossale…» mormorò Julian. «Ma preferirei parlarne quando ci saranno anche Portia e Asra». Asra, il mago vagabondo che era loro comune amico, era stato il principale consigliere di Nadia durante l’indagine e in merito all’incredibile “esperimento di resurrezione” del dottor Devorak. Aveva persino tentato di suggerire una via diversa per raggiungere l’Appeso, tramite un rituale… Ma Julian era negato per la magia e non era sicuro che quel mezzo avrebbe fatto al caso suo.

«Intanto, potremmo parlare d’altro… Per esempio, del fatto che io mi chiami Nadia. Nadia e basta… preferirei così». Nel dirlo, la voce di lei era stata percorsa da un soffio insolitamente tenero. L’altro non poté trattenere un gentile rossore, sulle gote pallide.

«Va… va bene. Allora, io sono Julian. O Ilya, meglio ancora… come mi chiamano in famiglia.»

Nadia approvò con un cenno del capo: «Ha un suono più dolce, in effetti».

«Fra l’altro, a proposito di confidenze…» Lui si accigliò leggermente, come a voler ricordare qualcosa. «Asra sostiene che lui, tu e io eravamo grandi amici, tre anni fa… ai tempi della Peste Rossa. Ma non ricordo più nulla, perché… a quanto pare, avevo ceduto i miei ricordi all’Appeso, in cambio di questo». Si sfiorò la gola, dove prima c’era il marchio magico.

«Lo stesso vale per me» confermò Nadia. «Ho fatto un patto simile con la Papessa… sono riuscita a ricordare questo, di recente. Ma, se mi sforzo di ripescare altre memorie… ho mal di testa lancinanti. Quelli che non mi lasciano dormire».

«Siamo in due, quindi!» commentò Julian. «Due insonni cronici… Chissà cosa penserai di un medico che non riesce nemmeno a curare se stesso… Ma tu, per curiosità… cos’avevi chiesto alla Papessa?»

«Direi che possiamo riservarcelo per un’altra volta» fece lei, sibillina. L’altro capì che non era il caso di insistere.

«Quantomeno, almeno io non turberò più le tue notti» tentò lui, per cambiare discorso. Cercò di sistemarsi meglio sui cuscini. «Voglio dire… non resterai più sveglia a pensare al _terribile assassino del conte che gira ancora indisturbato_ ».

«Temo che i miei pensieri saranno ben più gravi, prossimamente» ponderò lei, portandosi una mano alla fronte. «Ma… no, non si tratterà di te. Non se baderai alla tua salute, almeno».

«Ci proverò… per quanto ne sarò capace» promise Julian, mordendosi un labbro.

Nadia trattenne un sospiro. Si stava affezionando a quell’uomo e già quell’affetto le stava costando la pace dell’animo. Mai una volta che il cuore le portasse qualcosa di buono. Portia, la fidatissima e preziosa Portia, le aveva tenuto un mucchio di segreti e persino contattato la sua famiglia senza avvertirla… Asra sapeva del suo passato più di lei e questo la turbava… Ora, anche Julian le instillava ansia, davanti alla possibilità che lui si mettesse nei guai nuovamente… Perché non poteva semplicemente _smettere di sentire_? Trasformarsi in una perfetta macchina di governo, pensare agli affari di Vesuvia e a nient’altro? A volte, Nadia invidiava le proprie creature meccaniche, che esistevano e funzionavano senza tanti soprassalti di cuore. Ma essere come loro non sarebbe stato forse lo stesso che _tornare a dormire per sempre_?

«Quanto alla nostra passata amicizia, di cui parla Asra… dev’essere stata bellissima. Chissà quanti momenti abbiamo già vissuto insieme, io e te…» considerò Julian, trasognato. «Eppure, a conti fatti, preferisco non recuperare quelle memorie».

«Perché?» fece Nadia, sorpresa.

«Perché preferisco che il mio primo ricordo di te rimanga quello di oggi» confessò lui, aprendosi in un sorriso dolcissimo. «Eri così…» Deglutì. «Così… _bella._ Come una nuova vita».

Le brune guance della contessa furono bruciate da un rossore di cui non aveva provato l’uguale, negli ultimi nove anni della sua esistenza.

«Forse, è una richiesta troppo sfacciata, ma…» Ormai, Julian quasi ansimava, nel cercare le parole giuste. «Ho finito di scappare. Sono stanco di passare da un errore all’altro, di fuggire dalle responsabilità… Se non sto domandando un onore troppo grosso, vorrei un punto di riferimento fisso, nella mia vita. Qualcosa che mi permetta di restare al fianco di mia sorella… e al tuo».

«Non è una richiesta così folle, in fondo» considerò lei, cercando di dominare il batticuore. «Qui a palazzo… non ho nessuno di cui mi fidi veramente, tranne Portia. Potresti aggiungerti tu… Ora come ora, a nessun altro medico affiderei la mia salute».

L’occhio libero di Julian brillò: «Farò sempre del mio meglio, per te. Sarà un onore».

D’istinto, lui prese la mano di Nadia.

«Ti andrebbe di toglierti i guanti?» suggerì lei, improvvisamente. «Vorrei sentire le tue dita…»

Una smorfia di riluttanza si disegnò nel volto di lui. Poi, si rassegnò e la esaudì.

Su uno dei bianchissimi dorsi di Julian, era impresso un tatuaggio a forma di picca: il marchio dell’assassino, che gli era stato imposto tre anni prima. Nadia non ci pensava più. Ecco perché lui non mostrava le mani…

Delicatamente, si sedette sul bordo del letto, accanto all’uomo. Poi, sollevò piano la mano marchiata e vi posò un lieve bacio. Una silenziosa commozione prese il volto di Julian, mentre il suo palmo si velava di sudore freddo.

«Sei ancora gelido…» notò Nadia.

«Forse, non sono ancora del tutto vivo» la stuzzicò l’altro. «Magari, ho bisogno di un aiuto, per _risvegliarmi completamente_ ».

Il guizzo di malizia nel suo occhio era inequivocabile. Lei lo colse al volo.

«Solo col tuo consenso» ribatté la contessa.

«Nessun problema. Non essere timida».

Nadia lasciò scivolare a terra il suo ampio scialle. Si sfilò anelli, bracciali, orecchini e li gettò accanto ad esso. Poi, con un leggero imbarazzo superstite, si distese accanto a Julian.

Gli sfiorò la gola con le punte delle dita. I suoi polpastrelli ascoltarono il gentile pulsare del sangue. Poi, la carezza discese lentamente fino al cuore dell’uomo. La pelle di lui era ancora un poco fredda; ma un calore sottile rispondeva al suo tocco. Julian socchiuse gli occhi, con un’espressione di gatto felice che la intenerì stranamente.

«Va meglio, ora?» gli chiese, suadente.

«Mmmmh… Direi proprio di sì» rispose lui, in un sussurro rauco.

«Si può sempre migliorare, però».

Gli cinse i fianchi con un braccio. Le labbra di lei sfiorarono un angolo delle sue.

Il batticuore di Julian riecheggiò accanto a Nadia, mentre il volto dell’uomo cercava un bacio più pieno. Le mani di lui, immemori di qualsiasi marchio e vergogna, inseguivano il calore di Nadia, disegnavano le linee incantate delle sue curve.

L’intuito tremendo della donna - quel dono della Papessa per cui aveva sacrificato i propri ricordi - proiettò allora davanti a lei ciò che quella storia sarebbe diventata: altra sofferenza… e altra _vita_. Mai più sarebbe tornata nel sonno e nel gelo della solitudine. Il freddo lasciava il corpo di Julian e il cuore di lei.

Affondò le unghie nella schiena dell’altro, attraverso la sua camicia. Lo sentì trattenere il respiro, mentre assaporava la sensazione dolorosa. «Adesso, sì… sono davvero vivo» ansimò Julian.

«Anch’io» rispose Nadia.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Si riscossero bruscamente.

«Avanti…» mormorò la contessa, dopo che lei e il dottore si furono accettabilmente ricomposti. Il battente si aprì ed entrò Portia, che spingeva un carrello colmo di caffè e di ogni ben di dio in termini di frutta e pasticceria. «Scusate, se ci ho messo così tanto… Viste le circostanze straordinarie, Hestion ha voluto strafare…»

La voce della cameriera si fermò di colpo, non appena notò la scena. Lo scialle e i gioielli della contessa erano ancora a terra. Nadia era insolitamente spettinata, mentre Julian era rosso in viso e con l’imbarazzo stampato in faccia. Non ci voleva un genio per capire cosa Portia avesse interrotto.

Un groviglio di sentimenti la colse d’un tratto. Curiosità, innanzitutto… ma anche due diverse gelosie. Appena tornato fra le sue braccia, il fratello già aveva un nuovo affetto importante con cui dividere la sua attenzione… E Nadia, la _sua_ Nadia… Ormai, Portia non sarebbe più stata la sua confidente esclusiva. Non avrebbe più potuto sperare in _qualcosa di più…_ Ma, in fondo, aveva senso essere triste per una novità simile?

Offrì una bella tazza di caffè al fratello e una tortina di fragole a Nadia. Poi, spontaneamente, si fece da parte. «Credo sia il caso che torni più tardi» suggerì, con un po’ di malizia. «Vado a far compagnia ad Asra, che è arrivato a palazzo…»

Di nuovo, la porta si richiuse dietro la sua schiena. I due rimasti si guardarono, ancora imbarazzati - ma d’un imbarazzo totalmente diverso, rispetto a quello di poco prima. Si sorrisero. Sapevano entrambi che quello _era solo l’inizio._ Davanti a loro, oltre alla Mascherata in programma, c’erano ancora la Peste Rossa imminente, il degrado di Vesuvia, gli intrighi di corte, il delitto non del tutto risolto… Ma non erano più due fantasmi respiranti. L’ombra della morte li aveva toccati e si era allontanata da loro. Tornarono a sfiorarsi le mani, a stringerle. C’era una mutua preghiera, in quel gesto.

_Qualsiasi dolore ci toccherà, non lasciarmi più al sonno e al freddo. Apri i miei occhi a ogni cosa._


End file.
